Depois que a ultima folha cair
by Kikis
Summary: Continuação de: Quando a ultima folha cair


**Quando a ultima folha cair**

_**Na: Essa é a continuação de: "Quando a ultima folha cair" Obrigada pelos reviews! Divirtam-se! **_

_**Bjs, Kiki-chan**_

-Brrr que frio!  
  
-Kagome não reclama! Você fica um tempão lá com o moço-cachorro.  
  
-O Inu-k.... Quer dizer o Inu-Yasha Souta? Bem eu faço coisas sérias e importantes lá, são coisas mais importantes que tirar neve de um portão, escadaria e cuidar de uma árvore.  
  
-Não diga isso Kagome...  
  
-Vovô? –Disse a jovem virando-se para o lado.  
  
-Sabia que essa escadaria foi u...  
  
-Bem eu já terminei, até mais tarde! –Falou ela rumando para dentro da casa.  
  
A casa estava quente, acolhedora... Era bom poder se esquentar, mas seria ainda melhor se pudesse usufruir o calor da companhia de seu amado...  
  
Olhava pela janela, aqueles flocos de neve caindo um por um... Batendo em sua janela... Ela fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, podia ouvir cada ploct, podia ouvir a canção que o vento mandava para ela... Imaginou-se dançando o meio das frutas, sorrindo com os quentes raios de sol iluminado a paisagem e seus olhos, o doce cheiro e sabor de fruta, o frescor, a chuva fresca, que refrescava, que regava as plantas e frutas... Que lavava a alma que trazia o amor no verão...  
  
Imaginou-se dançando entre as cerejeiras, com pétalas caindo em seu cabelo, em sua roupa, talvez molhadas com o orvalho da manhã, talvez... As pétalas cor-de-rosa, o aroma das flores, a pureza das flores, o calor das flores, a beleza das flores, todos dançando com ela, todos dançando pra ela. Alegres vivos, brilhantes... Rosa tudo rosa e radiante a aquarela que a primavera trazia junto às cerejeiras... A sua aquarela...  
  
Finalmente imaginou-se no outono, mas no outono não imaginaria só, somente por si só, tirando os fatos da sua cabeça, mas sim das lembranças, das doces lembranças dela e de SEU Inu-kun, limpando e atrapalhando as folhas, desejando a folha... Será que esta já havia caído? Será que não? Não sabia, não tivera coragem o suficiente para ir ver, igual como não tivera coragem suficiente para se declarar. Tola...  
  
  


**Quem tiver a oportunidade de ser feliz ao lado de alguém que ama, não perca tempo, pois a pior forma de se perder alguém é para o TEMPO...**

  
  
Sim a pior forma de perder alguém era para o tempo... Esse mestre cruel, sem piedade, pode arruinar com consertar sua vida. Pode dar e tirar... Para evitarmos tragédias precisava agir certo enquanto tinha antes que fosse embora... Antes que fosse embora, mas também há quem diga que o amor pode superar as barreiras do tempo até da morte...  
  
Morrer... Sua missão era perigosa, ela tinha medo de que algo acontecesse a ela, mas se algo acontecesse a ela? Sim ele era forte, ágil seu Inu-Kun, mas ele não era imortal. Não, mas o que seria dela sem seu Inu-kun? Sem todos aquelas grosserias, xingamentos, mas e sem seu calor, seu carinho e o fogo ardente em seus olhos?  
  
Sentiu uma coisa quente em seu rosto. Não, tudo ira dar certo! Eles acabariam bem! Tudo se acabaria bem! Tudo! E sorriu, era melhor continuar a imaginar, a ver os flocos de neve caindo.  
  
O inverno, o branco, o gelo, mas ela não conseguia imaginar o inverno sozinha... Não conseguia imaginar-se sozinha... A solidão era terrível, mais fria que o inverno e machucava mais que facas... Sim, muito mais. Teria que esperar para se imaginar com ele. Ele era imprevisível, não dava para prever seus movimentos...  
Aquele amor por ele era interessante, começado com o mais puro ódio aos poucos virando uma leve amizade... Depois amor, lembrou-se da primeira vez que ela tinha reparado na doçura escondida no fundo dos seus olhos, do primeiro abraço... Quando ela tinha o achado bonit...  
TOC, TOC...  
A porta. Kagome acordou de seu transe e encontrou-se em pé dançando, com metade das coisas do quarto no chão. Ele se postou e perguntou:  
  
-Quem é?  
  
-Mana-chan sou eu!  
  
O menino entrou no aposento da jovem de fininho.  
  
-Mana-chan Tem um tal de Houjou lá fora.  
  
Levou um susto, ele era a ultima pessoa que esperaria ver agora... Droga seria mais um pedido para sair, pedir para ela ar uma chance a ele? Mas dessa vez ela tinha certeza, dessa vez ela sabia, dessa vez não poderia dizer sim, agora seu coração já tinha dono, desse dono não poderia ser tirado, não desse... Mas será depois de tantos bolos que já havia dado nele pelos deveres e dono de seu coração...  
  
-Ah Souta, não da para pedir para o vovô falar que eu estou doente, com febre ou diabetes ou coisa assim?  
  
-Não Mana-chan, eu já disse para ele que você estava...  
  
-Tudo bem... Fala para ele que eu já estou descendo.  
  
-Certo –E o garoto desceu, desconhecendo o conflito que se passava no coração da irmã...  
  
Kagome desceu logo em seguida, imaginando o que Houjou gostaria.  
  
Sim, ele realmente estava lá, estava parado no portão da casa, sorrindo, como sempre fazia para Kagome.  
  
-Olá Kagome-san! Como vai?  
  
-Bem Houjou-san e você?  
  
-Vou ficar melhor ainda se você vir tomar um chocolate quente comigo, que tal?  
  
-Eu... er...Bem  
  
-Kagome-san porque você nunca sai comigo? –Disse o garoto com uma expressão triste no rosto –O te perturba?  
  
-Er... Olha, bem Houjou-san eu... Eu já...  
  
-Você já gosta de alguém Kagome-san?  
  
Sim, a garota sabia, era esse o motivo porque sempre acabava não saindo com ele, o motivo de que sempre o esquecia... Era ele... O seu amado.  
  
O jovem sorriu triste, se ajoelhou na frente da colegial e pegou uma das mãos dela e começou a falar.  
  
-É isso, não é? Você gosta de outra pessoa, ele já sabe que você nutre tais nobres e maravilhosos sentimentos por ele?  
  
Um "não" fraco saiu dos lábios da garota.  
  
-Então fale para ele, antes que o tempo o leve, pois ele também pode nutrir tais sentimentos por ti e... –Beijou uma das mãos da garota -Acho que já deu para perceber que gosto muito de você, mas se você ficará feliz ao lado dessa pessoa eu também estarei feliz.  
  
Ele se levantou sorriu para a jovem, um lindo sorriso e virou as costas, foi andando sem rumo, deixando Kagome lá, parada no portão, ela não sentia mais frio, mais nada, tinha os olhos brilhando, apenas virou para trás e começou a correr em direção ao poço come-ossos deixando somente um grito no ar de aviso.  
  
-Souta, eu vou dar uma saída!  
  
O garoto ouviu e somente gritou:  
  
-EI MANA!  
  
Mas o garoto não conseguiu chamar a irmã, ela já havia se ido, já havia ido pegar antes que o tempo levasse embora.  
  
-Ué, por que a Mana saiu assim e por que tem coisas no chão do quarto dela?  
  
****  
  
-O Tempo não vai me levar você Inu-kun! Porque eu te...  
  
E pulou no poço, iria se encontrar com ele e revelaria seus sentimentos que chegavam a doer em não serem correspondidos, a doer para estar perto dele a doer ao saber que ele poderia se ir.  
  
Pronto, agora ela estava lá, no Japão Feudal, estava frio, mas, e daí? O amor não superava todas as barreiras mesmo?  
  
-AH!!!!  
  
-Ei Kagome cale a boca! –Disse uma voz familiar.  
  
A garota abriu os olhos e viu o que havia saltado em sua frente, aquele que tinha cabelos tão prateados quanto alua e olhos tão dourados quanto sol. Era o seu querido Inu-kun.  
  
-Inu-kun?  
  
-Fica quieta! Shipoou e Miroku estão por perto! Você sabe que eu não quero que eles saibam que alguém me chama de "Inu-kun".  
  
-Tudo bem, é... Será que pod...  
  
-Inu-Yasha? –Perguntou uma voz de criança vindo das árvores –O que... AH! Kagome-chan! Que bom te ver! –O filhote de raposa pulou no colo da moça.  
  
-Também fico feliz em te rever Shipoou-kun! –Disse ela colocando um sorriso falso no rosto.  
  
-Inu-Yasha! –Disse outra figura saindo das árvores –Ou, Kagome-san, É um prazer revê-la!  
  
-Faço as suas as minhas palavras Miroku-san!  
  
-Kagome-chan, vamos brincar! –E ele saiu correndo.  
  
-EI SHIPOOU!  
  
-KAGOME! –Falou Inu-Yasha, seguindo esta.  
  
-Inu-Yasha! Kagome-san! Esperem-me! –E seguiu os três.  
  
Ela corria, Shipoou-kun não podia sair correndo assim do nada.  
  
-AQUI! AQUI! –Disse ele parando e acenando.  
  
Como Kagome não tinha muitas habilidades com corridas, acabou tropeçando e caindo um precipício.  
  
Ao ver isso os olhos de Inu-Yasha ficaram sem expressão e pulou atrás dela, apenas deixando o grito com o nome da jovem no ar.  
  
****  
-Inu-kun....Inu-Yasha... INU-YASHA! Acorda... Por...Favor...  
  
A garota estava em prantos, aquele meio-youkai insensível, grosso, estúpido estava desmaiado, mas ele era aquele...  
  
-Kagome? –Murmurou abrindo os olhos.  
  
A colegial deu o mais belo e sereno sorriso que já havia dado em toda sua vida, ele havia acordado. Do nada ela o abraçou, chorando e socando suas costas.  
  
-Seu estúpido, idiota, insensível, bobo, bobo... –Ela se entregou as lágrimas –Nunca mais faça isso comigo, ouviu?  
  
Ele sorriu.  
  
-Sua grossa, mulher burra! Estou machucado e você me bate...  
  
-O que!? INU-YASHA! VOCÊ É UM INSENSIVÉL! EU AQUI TODA PREUCUPADA ENQUANTO VOCÊ ME CHAMA DE GROSSA E BURRA!!!  
  
Ele se sentou, ela percebeu que ele estava sorrindo, mas por que? Não havia entendido nada...  
  
-Por isso que digo que você é uma mulher burra... É brincadeira sua bobinha! Mas devia para de pular precipícios.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos até que ele fala:  
  
-Como foi que eu me machuquei e você não?  
  
-Eu cai em cima de você...'  
  
-'  
  
-Bem como vamos voltar, já esta escurecendo, eu estou ficando com frio... Não vim aqui com casaco nem nada...  
  
-Toma –Disse entregando para ela sua veste tecida com pelo de rato de fogo.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Veste logo, alem de ser resistente protege do frio também.  
  
-Mas e você?  
  
-Eu sou um meio-youkai. Posso resistir a um friozinho desses...  
  
-Friozinho nada Inu-kun! Esta nevando! Você vai ficar doente.  
  
-E daí?  
  
-Esta nevando também, lembro que você já se resfriou uma vez!  
  
-Então...  
  
Ele se posicionou, aprontou as mãos e berrou:  
  
-GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!  
  
Uma fenda abriu-se no rochedo.  
  
-O você fez Inu-kun?  
  
-Não dá pra ver? Abri uma fensa no rochedo, passaremos a noite ai. –Ele corou.  
  
-Por que corou? –Ela corou também –Está pensando em besteira, não é?!  
  
-E-EU? CLARO QUE NÃO! –Disse corando mais ainda.  
  
-Então por que corou? Nem pense em fazer o que estava pensando seu pervertido!  
  
-Eu não sou pervertido! Você também corou! Você estava pensando em besteira!  
  
-EU? Ora...  
  
-Você não estava machucado pra brigar?  
  
-Já me recuperei!  
  
Um vendo frio e forte se passou entre eles, era como mil facas os cortando o frio era gelado e intenso.  
  
-Va-vamos entrar está muito frio aqui fora!  
  
-Si-sim Inu-k-kun. –Respondeu a garota tremendo com a veste na mão.  
  
Assim que entraram Inu-Yasha, por pequeninas e estreitas fendas colocou sua veste para tampar a saída. Impedindo o vento entrar e com gravetos acendeu uma pequena, mas aconchegante e quente fogueira.  
  
****  
  
  
A nevasca engrossava, junto com a neve a noite chegava, a lua quase invisível no meio de tantos flocos caindo com violência, mas seu brilho prateado, sua ar celeste, sua palidez eram impossíveis da neve camuflar.  
  
Dentro de uma fenda estavam Inu-Yasha e Kagome.  
  
Ela estava dormindo, tão doce quanto o açúcar, tão serena quanto a lua lá fora, tão tranqüila, tão meiga... Mas estava tremendo, era frio, sim frio, mesmo ali dentro ele não podia negar que estava frio.  
  
Ele tinha medo de aproximar-se dela, de tocar-lhe a pele macia, acariciar os cabelos, tão macios, tão suaves, com um aroma que lhe agradava e acalmava. Tremia ao toca-la.  
  
Mas estava com frio tremendo, cauteloso a abraçou, ela parou de tremer e sorriu. Como era bom vê-la sorrindo.  
  
E assim dormiu abraçada a ela, a sua querida, ao seu...  
  
****  
Kagome foi a primeira a acordar, sentiu um calor doce... Abriu lentamente os olhos, estava abraçada a... Inu-kun!  
  
-Inu-Yasha?!  
  
-AI!  
  
-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO!  
  
-Er... Bem, você estava tremendo de frio e eu.... Bem...  
  
Ele deu leve deu uns leves tapinhas na cabeça dele em gesto de carinho e sorriu divertida.  
  
-Estou brincando Inu-kun! Obrigada!^^  
  
Ela sentou ao lado dele e começou seria a falar:  
  
-Inu-kun eu... Eu...  
  
Devagar foram se aproximando, sentindo a respiração quente, doce e devagar um do outro, os olhos lentamente se fechando, ares se misturando, sentiam calafrios por todo corpo e então...  
  
-KAGOME-CHAN! Achei vocês! –Disse Shipoou.  
  
Os dois ficaram muito vermelhos, eles estariam prestes a se declararem.  
  
-Por que vocês estão vermelhos? E por que estavam de olhos fechados com os rostos tão perto?  
  
-Nada demais Shipoou! ' –Respondeu Kagome –Vai indo à frente, a gente está atrás de você.  
  
-Certo! –Respondeu a feliz raposina sem entender nada indo á frente.  
  
-' Depois dizem que raposas são espertas... –Disse Inu-Yasha.  
  
Os dois ficaram quietos, vermelhos, rumaram para a vila em silêncio.  
****  
  
Passado algum tempo, os dois ainda estavam em silêncio, até que Kagome avistou uma árvore, mas não era uma árvore qualquer... Era aquela arvora, a folha... A folha havia caído.  
  
-Inu-kun?  
  
-hã?  
  
-A folha –Disse sorrindo com um brilho nos olhos –Ela caiu.  
  
Ele olhou a folha e sorriu também, mas de repente sentiu um toque na mão, era quente e macio, era Kagome.  
  
-Inu-kun...  
  
-Kagome...  
  
-É dificl fazer uma pessoa feliz, mas é fácil faze-la chorar, mas você me faz feliz por isso eu... –Ele pousou os dedos sobre os lábios dela.  
  
-Sabe Kagome antes eu queria me tornar um Youkai completo com a jóia de Quatro Almas... É o mais facil a fazer, mas uma pessoa que amo muito ficaria infeliz e eu também, por não te-la comigo, então não sei o que vou fazer mais...  
  
-Inu-kun, assim como o tempo pode destruir e tirar ele também pode reconstruir e dar. Tenho certeza que ele vai trazer sua resposta... Sim... Depois que tudo isso acabar, só assim as respostas virão e encontraremos a verdadeira e única felicidade.  
  
Ele lhe sorriu, devagar foram se aproximando, respiração acelerada, dessa vez não havia Shippou para atrapalhar, os lábios se tocaram, quentes, humidos e cheios de paixão... Aprofundaram o beijo... Sim nada poderia separa-los, nada, o tempo não iria leva-lo dela e vice e versa, o amor deles havia conseguido superar todas as barreiras do tempo, Kagome uma garota com forte sensibilidade vive em Tókio, 1996. Inu-Yasha, meio-youkai poderoso, Japão feudal, unidos pelo tempo, com certeza um dia irão ser felizes... Quem sabe para sempre?

Como puderam perceber é a continuação de Quando a ultima folha cair^^ Obrigada por todas as reviews CONTINUEM ENVIANDO!!!!

Bjs, Kiki-chan  



End file.
